Hangover
by phoenix silsby
Summary: Hermione wakes up and realises she's not in her flat. So where is she? OneShot


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination_**

**Hangover**

Hermione awoke with a terrible headache; she knew fire whiskey was bad for her. She stretched slightly, moaning as her muscles protested, then got out the bed in search of hangover potion.

She left the room and went into the bathroom, pleased to find some potion in the cupboard. She drank it and as the fuzz from her head began to clear she realised this wasn't her flat.

She was rather worried, where was she and what had she done in her drunken state the night before.

She looked around for a sign as to where she was. The room was a mess, laundry was everywhere and it smelt like the sink was blocked. On closer inspection the cupboard contained not only normal wizarding remedies, but also some interesting pastes and potions.

Deciding it was best not to investigate further she headed out the bathroom to look for other clues to who owned the flat. She stepped over some magenta robes on her way into the hall before entering the room on the right.

There was a haze of smoke and some small bangs were coming from a far corner. Hermione immediately left the room.

The next door she tried opened into a living room so tidy she suspected it had never been used. Walking to the window she could see Diagon Alley with swarms of shoppers everywhere. After scanning the room she left, not noticing 9 people waving madly from a picture frame on the mantle.

Annoyed at herself, Hermione heading into what turned out to be the kitchen. Wishing the potion had fully cleared her head she poured herself a glass of water. There was a large table in the kitchen and a coat stand as the door downstairs was located here. She put down her glass and walked past the stand, on which resided 2 identical sets of winter necessities, mostly hand knitted.

On leaving the room she nervously walked down the stairs worried as to what she might find.

On opening the door at the bottom of the stairs she entered a store room; she nervously hurried through not noticing a familiar logo on all the boxes. She could hear the shop was obviously packed, bracing herself for the noise she opened the door.

She entered the shop but before she had time to process completely where she was a pair of arms snaked round her waist.

'I was wondering when you were going to wake up,' said a very familiar voice. 'Did you find the hangover cure ok 'Mione?'

On hearing the use of her nickname she spun around, horrified to find herself facing a Weasley.

She looked at his hair, slightly standing on end and a different shade to his twins. Looking down his face she noticed a familiar pattern of freckles across his nose. She saw his eyes sparkling, as they always did when he was up to something, and his lips that shed wanted to kiss for months.

'Oh, Bugger. How much of a fool was I last night Fred?'

'Well after you drunk nearly a full bottle of fire whiskey I took you to bed. Must say I never saw you as someone who'd get a tattoo on their ..'

'Fred,' Hermione interrupted horrified 'was it really necessary to look?'

'Don't worry love, I won't tell a soul. Besides nothing happened.' He replied laughing. 'Hope you didn't feel as bad as George and I this morning, nearly ran out of hangover potion.'

'I can bet I did' she replied

Suddenly Fred's expression changed, some of the sparkle left his eyes and he looked almost worried.

'I decided not to do this when you were drunk but now your sober.'

Hermione could tell Fred was wrestling with his conscience.

'Fred what are you …'

This time Hermione was cut off as Fred lent forwards and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

'Fancy going out on Friday?' He asked studying her expression with a hint of worry still in his eyes.

Hermione thought for a second before kissing Fred back with a passion he wouldn't have thought possible.

'Take it that's a yes then.' He said, laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please let me know what you think, it's my first attempt at a one shot. May write more with this pairing though


End file.
